Pokemon Ultra moon & Sun : Legacy of a trainer
by alexrusso89
Summary: Jessi Noire is sent to te Aloha region to live with her mother while there she runs into Ash, Lillie and Hau and partakes in the island challenges can she help save the world ?
1. Prologue

How was it her fault? How could any of this be her fault? All she had wanted was to save that woman from the drunken gym leader raping her. Instead, she had been the one arrested. She had been the one tried and found guilty.

"I'll sue! Fucking bitch, I'll sue!"

The gym leader's words still rang in her ears. Jessi noire curled on her futon Meowth by her side. Why? Why had the man won? She was the one guilty!

Outside her room, her parents still argued. She could hear their voice.

"Iris, she just tried to do what's right! You can't blame her for that! Look, you know it wasn't even a trial –"

"I don't care' Brendon, Your bitch got us in trouble! Now, we're the talk of the town as the parents of a criminal!"

"My bitch, Iris? You didnt mind when you got with me you knew i had her!. Jessi is as much your child as she is mine, and whoever sued her is an asshole!"

"She is your bitch! Brendan! If you hadn't instilled all those stupid notions in her head, she would have left that woman alone and avoided his mess! In the meantime, rumors are going about us!"

Brendon growled.

"Right, I am the one who instilled those so-called notions. Well, sorry for believing in complicity by inaction! I am proud of what she did, and if I had that man before me, he would get my fist in his face before he knew what hit him! Jessikah is my daughter. What happened to her isn't fair. I will not change my mind on the matter."

May sighed.

"Fine. Keep being so bloody stubborn. But I want her out of my face or I'll fill for divorce. I am your wife, Brendan. The only reason I agreed to adopt the spawn of your former paramour is because I can't have children of my own and adoption simply takes too long."

"Keep using this tone about Jessi and I might just take on your offer. Also, don't forget this house is mine."

"No wonder you got the manners of a bear, then. I called her mother, May she lives on Melemele island in the Aloha region. She agreed to house your daughter until the end of her probation. For the sake of both of you, I hope your wildling of a bitch learns how to behave."

There was a long moment of silence, then the sound of nails scratching the wall echoed. This was Brendon. He often did it when he was frustrated. Eventually, the door of Jessi's room opened. The teen looked at her father.

"…I heard everything." Jessi said weakly.

"I know. You got keen senses, one of the few things you take from me."

He knelt next to his daughter.

"You heard your step mother. You're going to Melemele island next April. This is going to be a big change. Pallet town is a small town, but it is nothing compared to the sprawling metropolis that's on Melemele."

"I'm scared." Jessi whined.

"I know. Me too. Growing up, you spent more time in Pallet town with me than in town with your friends. Look…. I taught you all I know about survival: how to go unnoticed, how to move around, how to duel. It will take you time, but you know how to adapt. You'll adapt to life on Melemele, eventually. I trust you. You're a grown girl, and very brave at that. I don't regret what you did that night. I just regret how justice is so often thrown in the gutter these days."

"There's no justice anymore. Otherwise, the man would have been tried instead of me."

Brendon held his daughter tight.

"You don't say…"


	2. Iki town island challenges

Jessi's first impression of Melemele island was awe in the old sense of the word. Hau'oli city was impressive, the myriad of scents and colors assaulting her senses… And the people. So many friendly people walking around.

Yes, an serene seemed like a good comparison of Melemele.

As she crossed the massive scramble of Hau'oli city, Time slowed to a crawl. Away before her, a roared above the crowd. Jessi blinked. She wasn't superstitious, but growing with a pokemon trainers had taught her a lot about spirits. The shadow took the shape of a giant golden rainbow bird. The teen's eyes widened. She could sense something stir in her. Whatever the entity was, their encounter wasn't a coincidence.

Jessi tried to speak. Before she could, time moved again and the crowd embraced her. The teen shuddered. She had a kinda idea of what the bird was.

She took route 1 and headed to Iki town. Her moms house , was a fairly large house by the seaside beach of the district. The woman was moving boxes . To Jessi's surprise, May was extremely excited to see her Daughter.

Jessi smiled, cleared her throat. May turned to her.

"Omg Jessi when did you arrive? How was the trip from Kanto?"

"It was a pleasure i cant believe how beautiful this island is." Jessi smiled.

As much as she hated her step mothers behaviour, Jessi had to admit MeleMele island was beautiful.

"Well at least you got manners. Your step mother described you as sort of unruly."

"She has bias regarding my education. I can guarantee I am perfectly well-behaved when I need to."

"Good. Not that I care. All that matters is how you act here"

"Noted. I'll keep my head low."

"You better not. I want you to get out there and try the island challenge and travel and catch and train pokemon like me and your father and your step mother…"

Jessi bristled.

"Island challenge ? Is that what they call gym battles here ?."

May was surprised by the teen's excited tone. Apparently the topic had caught Jessi's interest

"Yes i guess you could compare them to Gym's. We will head into Iki town tomorrow. We need to properly introduce you to the Kahuna. In the meantime, I'll show you your room."

Said room was large and looked fairly cluttered. It was also bigger than Jessi's room in Pallet. A crate with her luggage had arrived earlier. The teen set to work. Cleaning the room took most of the afternoon and some of the evening, but she was satisfied with her job. She remembered her mother telling her about Kanto, soot spirits inhabiting rooms long left unattended. May was surprised she had taken the trouble.

It would take more work to make the room truly feel like home, but this would do for tonight. Night had fallen.…Jessi slept like a log.

And dreamed.

The next morning, May took her to Iki town to meet the sland kahuna. May told Jessi about porfessor Kukui and about the Island history and the Island challenges

The island Kahuna was Hala ,a large old man who wore sandals, shorts a white shirt with a yellow shirt over it. He had grey hair with a moustache.

"Don't worry." Hala reassured. "I'm glad you've shown interest in the Island challenges ."

Jessi smiled. Both adults turned to her.

"Id love to participate but unfortunately i dont have any Pokemon if my own."

" I can fix that cous."

Kukui was walking upto the group Jessi smiled. Kukui stifled a laugh.

" It just so happens to have three Pokemon right here for you to choose one its a gift from our Kahuna " Kukui smiled

" Yes and since you've shown interest in the challenges id be happy to gift one to you."


	3. Aloha Ash and Serena

Serena was really bummed that she lost another grand festival. But she tried to push those feelings aside as she headed toward the Alola region. There were no contest or pokestying there, but it was a good place to relax. It was just her and Braixen arriving there, as she saw no need to bring her other pokemon. As they got off on Melemele Island, she went to the pokemon center and her and pokemon got a bite to eat. Suddenly, she saw a girl walk off into a path, looking very uneasy and cautious.

"Braixen! I think that girl is up to something!" Serena shouted.

But Braixen was fast asleep.

Serena sighed and thought, "I guess all that traveling tired him out." Serena asked Nurse Joy to watch over her pokemon, and then she ran off after that girl.

Ash came to the Alola region when he heard about a different challenge here in Alola. Gym battles are nice, but the news of a different challenge here excited the teen. As always, he just took his trusty Pikachu to start off his new journey, so he can get to know the pokemon here in the Alola region. The kahuna here already knows he's coming and has agreed to let him take a starter of his choosing. Ash arrived to Ikki town and found the spot where he was supposed to meet the kahuna, but he wasn't there.

"…Hey Hala! Are you here?" Ash shouted. But there was no response. Ash scratched the back of his head. "… Man. Now what."

Serena followed her up a path. Serena was pretty far away so she wouldn't be noticed, but it kind of looked like her bag was pulling her toward a bridge. A pokemon then popped out of her bag. Serena found a statue to hind behind when they stopped. The pokemon floated to the middle of the long bridge and happily raised its small arms.

"Wow, I never saw that pokemon before. What was it doing in her bag?" Serena wondered.

Suddenly, a group of spearow came and attacked it.

"No! Nebby!" the girl shouted. The girl just stared with a horrified look at the scene. She walked toward the bridge, but stopped at the edge.

Serena came running with her bag in her hand and started whacking the mean spearow. The spearow turned their attacks on Serena. Serena tried to continue attacking with her bag, but it was no use. Suddenly fire balls scared the Spearow away from Serena, Jessi came running up with her Litten. Nebby then started glowing, and a powerful blast knocked the spearow away, but also broke the bridge. Serena screamed and closed her eyes as they plummeted down toward the low, fast moving river. Though, she then felt herself gently hit the ground. She opened her eyes, and notice that they were in fact on the ground where the girl she followed was. Then she heard a pokemon shout "Kokokokokoko!" Serena and Jessi looked around, but the pokemon wasn't around.

"Nebby!" the girl shouted.

Nebby floated towards her.

"Thank goodness! You used your powers again didn't you? Remember, you couldn't move for ages afterwards!" Tears started to foam in her eyes. "I don't ever want to see you like that…"

Nebby responded with a quiet, "pew…"

"…No, I'm sorry Nebby. I shouldn't say that. You were just trying to save me that time…" She started crying. "And I couldn't even do anything in return."

Nebby looked at Serena and shouted, "pew!"

"Huh?" Seren responded.

Lillie whipped the tears away from her face. "I think, Nebby is saying thank you. And I thank you too, for saving Nebby."

Serena smiled. "No problem." At first, Serena thought this girl could've been a pokemon thief like Team Rocket. But she seems to really care for Nebby, so she couldn't really be a bad person. "My name is Serena by the way! What's your name?"

" Im jessi "

The girl just shook her head. "If you don't mind, can you please walk me back to town? I'm afraid of getting attacked again."

Serena and Jessi gave her a confused look. "…Okay."

"And also… Please don't tell anyone about Nebby, okay?"

"…Alright."

The girl told Nebby to get into the bag, and once it went in, the left.

Jessi walked with this mysterious girl and Serena back down towards the town, and noticed Ash.

"Ash!" Serena shouted. Then she ran towards him.

"Serena!" Ash shouted.

They stopped right in front of each other.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I'm here to take the island challenge here in Alola!" Ash responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here for a little break. Though if you're here, I'd like to tag along with you, if that's okay."

"Of course it is!" Ash groaned. "But… all we are doing now is waiting for a guy named Hala."

"Well, I don't mind hanging with you till he gets here!"

"Great! It'd be much better waiting with someone than waiting alone!"

Pikachu gave Ash an unamused look to Ash.

"Of course, there's never a dull moment with you, Pikachu…"

Pikachu left Ash's shoulder and went to nuzzle Serena.

"Aww Pikachu! I'm glad to see you too!" Serena said.

Then ash noticed the girls who Serena was traveling with. "Hey Serena, who is that?"

"The one in white i don't know. I met with her up in that path, but she won't tell me her name. And the other is Jessi shes from Kanto."

"Woah. How weird."

Then a guy ran up to the girl and shouted, "hey Lillie! There you are!"

Lillie frowned at him. "Kukui… I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's no problem at all!" Kukui then turned to Ash. "So you must be Ash! I wanted to meet you at the ferry, but you seemed to have made it here alright!"

Ash gave out a nervous laugh as he remembered how lost he was when he got here. "Yeah…"

Then an older guy appeared.

People started talking excitingly. "Look! Kahuna Hala has retuned!"

"Hala! Finally, I get to meet you!" Ash shouted.

Hala laughed. "Yes! I'm glad you're okay, boy! When I've heard you arrived, I waited here. But hours passed, and you never showed up!"

Ash gave out a nervous laugh. "Well, I was just so excited to see Alola, that I kinda ran off and got a bit lost."

"Ah. So, that's why I missed you!" Kukui said.

"Typical Ash…" Serena remarked.

"…Well, before I could go and get a search team for you, something came up. And as the island's kahuna, I had to take care of it!" Hala said.

"I see. Well, if everything's fine now, I'm ready for my pokemon!" Ash shouted.

"Just a moment…" He turned to Lillie. "I saw Tapu Koko flying about. Lillie, do you possibly know what was going on?"

Lillie looked toward Ash with an uneasy look. She looked toward her bag. "Nebby… and Serena…and Jessi" she looked towards Serena and Jessi. "ran into trouble, as the bridge broke. But then Tapu Koko saved them!"

"So… That's what happened. But what's a Tapu Koko?" Serena wondered.

"Woah! Even though Tapu Koko is our guardian, he's a fickle creature. Yet he was moved to save you! I think we shall celebrate by letting you chose your own pokemon!" Hala said.

"Hey! What about me!" Ash shouted.

Hala laughed. "Of course, you can choose one too!" Hala let out the Pokemon they can choose from. Which was between a Rowlet, and Popplio.

"Wow! They all look so cute!" Ash shouted.

"Hey Ash! I know this is important for you, so you should choose first!" Serena said.

"Alright! Thanks Serena!" But then he frowned. "But who should I choose?"

The Popplio played around with a rock. But the Rowlet flew to Ash, and hooted to him.

"Hey! Would you like to help me out on my adventure?"

It happily hooted.

Hala laughed. "Well! I never expected that a trainer would let a pokemon choose him! I think you'd fit here in Alola just fine, Ash!"

"Wow! You really think so?"

"Totally! Well Serena . What starter would you like?"

Serena looked at Popplio.

The Rowlet then went to Pikachu, and happily greeted him, and Pikachu happily greeted back.

Hala laughed. "Looks like Poppilo is yours as Jessi picked Litten last night. Well, okay! But now the true test comes in!"

"What?"

"Here in Alola, the pokemon must also choose its trainer. It is then that you can truly call it your partner!"

"I see…" Serena looked over at Poppilo.

Lille knows how Poppilo can be. She believed that there was no chance that Poppilo would come to Serena. She looked at her with a frown. Serena was so nice to her, and she doesn't want it to refuse her.

"Hey Poppilo… How would you like to travel with me? I got loads of friends for you to meet, and I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together!"

Poppilo looked away with an unamused look.

"And we'll also have Ash and his pokemon to travel around with too!"

The Poppilo looked at Serena with a surprised look and let out a "Bwark!"

"…So, what do you say?"

The Poppiloran up to her, and gave her a smile.

Lillie's mouth opened wide as her shock of what she saw.

Serena picked her up, much to Poppilo's displeasure. "Alright! I got Poppilo!"

"Alright! Congratulations you three!" Kukui said.

The three all told him thanks.

"And here, you can have these too!" He gave Seren and Ash pokedexs. "These Pokedexs are updated for Alola pokemon! And the pokemon you got are already registered in them i gave Jessi hers already."

"Awesome! Thanks Kukui!" Ash said.

"No problem! Well, it's getting late. I need to start hitting the hay!" He turned to Lillie. "Let's start heading back."

Lillie nodded.

"Right. I shall be taking my leave too. Good luck on your adventure!" Hala said.

"Right. And thanks so much for all what you did!"

"Don't mention it, boy! Well, see you around!"

"Bye!"

Once they all left, Jessi headed home, Serena and Ash went to the pokecenter.

Serena's Braixen happily cheered when he saw Serena and Ash.

"I'm glad to see you too, Braixen!" Serena said.

"So Serena… Whose this Nebby Lillie talked about?" Ash asked.

Serena gave a nervous look, remembering Lillie didn't want her to tell anyone about Nebby.

Braixen looked up and gave a curious look, also interested in hearing about Nebby.

"W-well, it's… her little brother!" Serena shouted.

"Reallly…" Ash then gave a confused look. "But then… why wasn't he with you when you two returned?"

"T-that's cuz… they had a fight, and ran angrily off!"

"Oh no! Well, maybe we should go out and look for him tomorrow!"

Serena looked away with a frown. "I-I'm sure Lillie can find him on her own…"

"But, we look together we can find him sooner! And the sooner the better!"

Serena fiddled her hands. "True, but… she told me she rather find him herself."

"I say we help her look anyway!"

Serena looked at him with a frown. If this was a true story, she'd defiantly agree with him. His determination to help those in need is what Serena really admired about him, regardless if she really wished that he'd just agree to let Lillie handle it.

"But, tomorrow would be better. So let's get to bed, so we can help out bright and early tomorrow!" Ash and Pikachu ran to their room.

Serena sighed and wondered what she was going to do to get out of this.


	4. Recon Sqaud

Soliera slides her Data device back into her pocket. A staircase ascends before the. carved into the side of Clawmark hill. Phyco tilts his head back and regards the swirling black clouds above. They rage and thunder and billow, but ultimately, release no rain. Impotent, despite their bluster.

The Reconsquad cast glances at one another " Are we in time?," Soliera intones. "This place seems untouched." Phyco gestures towards the top of the stairs.

"Of course." Soliera says and they begin their trek. They reach the top of the stairs and steps to look at the view. They are greeted by the other members of the Recon squad.

"Ah!" Zossie shouts, and smiles wide. "I take it we are in time?"

Phyco nods. " we are."

"And," Dulse says gesturing to the group " We must stop the blinding one!"

"Uh-huh," Phyco replies. "That girl with Cosmog got away but we will find them"

Zossie's eyes narrow as they turn their heads towards Phyco. "So whats the plan?"

When Phyco speaks, his voice is a growl. "Me and Soliera will research this Z ring power while you and Dulse will investigate the blinding one!"

"So, if I understand this correctly," Dulse says, once Phyco finishes. "Your splitting us up to investigate so we can stop the Blinding one and this Cosmog with the weird girl" Dulse pauses. "And you called us here to this island?."

Phyco says nothing.

"Ok" Soliera says. "Then we better not fuck this up."

"How dare you?" Phyco shouts. "You will not speak in such a manner!"

"Lets just get this done " Zossie says.

The rest of the Recon squad all nod before splitting off into their separate groups.


	5. Festival time

Ash was eager to go and find Lillie's brother. Afterwards, both Ash and Serena bolted out the pokemon center. But then Ash stopped in the middle of the road.

"…Where does Lillie live again?" Ash asked.

"I… don't know. Maybe we should just continue on." Serena said.

Then Kukui, Jessi and Lillie came up towards them.

"Hey! Fancy running into you two!" Kukui shouted.

"Lillie! There you are! Have you found Nebby?" Ash asked.

Lillie gave a shocked look. "W-What?"

Kukui laughed. "Nebby is just fine, Ash!"

Ash sighed, believing that meant that they've found him.

"Hey Lillie, can we talk for a minute?" Serena asked.

"Oh… Sure," Lillie replied.

Serena and Lillie then left the group, and once they were out of earshot, Serena explained what she told Lillie about Nebby.

"Anyways Ash, me Jessi and Lillie were on our way to the festival in Ikki Town. You and Serena should go and head down there too! It's a lot of fun!" Kukui said.

"yeah! Sounds great!"

"Alright! See you there!"

"…I see. Well, thank you so much for keeping Nebby a secret like you said," Lillie said.

"No problem… But, you can trust Ash about Nebby," Serena said.

Lillie looked away with an uncomfortable look. "I just think… the less who know about Nebby, the safer he'll be."

"Hey! We should hurry, before we miss the festivities!" Kukui shouted.

Lillie looked over at Kukui and nodded. "Right!" She then faced Serena again. "I must get going now. Thank you again."

Lillie , Jessi and Kukui then left.

"Hey Serena! Kukui said there will be a festival! We should go and cheek it out!" Ash said.

Serena nodded. "Sure! Let's go."

They dashed a few feet away, when Serean noticed a Pichu.

"Oh wow! Is that a wild pokemon? Its so cute,I want it!"

"Go for it Serena!"

"I will!" She sent out Pippilo. "Alright! Now use Pound!"

Pippilo charged towards it, but before it could hit the pichu with Pound, it dodged and Pippilo face planted in the ground.

The pichu laughed, and angered Pippilo. So Pippilo went on a rampage with its Water gun.

"Hey! Wait! Pippilo!" Serena shouted.

But it was no use. Pippilo wasn't listening to her, and continued to go after the Pichu herself. Which the poor thing was now extremely spooked with the situation. Pichu used Thundershock to try and protect himself, and he got a critical on the tiring Pippilo, and Pippilo fainted. But the poor Pichu hurt itself in the process.

Serena sighed and returned Pippilo. Then sent out Braixen.

Listening to Serena's commands, Braixen used Bounce off a tree, and slammed right into it, which knocked it out. So Serena used a pokeball and caught the pichu.

"Alright! Now let's hurry to the festival!" Serena said.

"Right!" Ash replied.

Ash and Serena arrived to Ikki Town, and Hala came up to them, as well as Jessi, Lillie and Kukui.

"Thank you so much for coming! This festival is to give thanks to the Four Island duties, who are all like Tapu Koko. There might not be a lot of us, but we do all go out!" Hala said.

Ash looked around, and saw everyone enjoying themselves in the festival. "Yeah! I'll say!"

"Anyways Ash, I know you two just got here. So we are wondering if you two can show us how you battle in this here festival."

"Us?" Serena questioned.

"Of course! We usually battle here on the festival to appease Tapu Koko. But I think a lot here are interested in how our newcomers battle!"

Ash smirked. "Well, I'm game!" He turned to Jessi. "What about you, Jessi ?"

Jessi smirked back at him. "Of course! I'm ready when you are!"

"… I really don't like pokemon battles, as the pokemon often get hurt. But as this is an important event, I shall watch you two," Lillie said.

"Don't worry Lillie! If our pokemon get hurt, we'll take them to Nurse Joy!" Ash reassured.

"Of course. That is what you should do…"

"So, are you two ready for this battle?" Hala asked.

"Yes!" Ash and Jessi shouted.

"Then let it begin!"

It was agreed to be two pokemon each. Hala stood in front of a platform. "For all lifeforms on the island… and for those who take the island challenge with joy in their hearts… we pray for their protection… for them and all of Melemele. May this battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity – Tapu Koko!" Hala turned his head to the left. "Before him stands Jessi – a trainer and newcomer and rssident of Melemele island hailing from Pallet town!"

Jessi walked up a couple of stairs onto the stage.

Hala turned his head to the other side. "Before him stands Ash – a pokemon trainer who has traveled may regions and made it to the semifinals in the Kalos pokemon league!"

Ash came up the stairs on the other side of the stage.

"I ain't gonna go easy on you Jessi!" Ash shouted.

"Great! Wasn't expecting you two!" Jessi replied.

"Ash! Jessi ! Bring forth the power of your pokemon!" Hala shouted.

Ash sent out Rowlet, while Jessi sent out Litten. Litten started off with an Ember, and Rowlet dodged and used Peck. It hit Litten, but Litten came right with an Ember that hit. Rowlet tried to come in with another Peck, but got hit straight on with Litten's Ember and fainted. Ash then told Pikachu to come out in the battle. Litten came after Pikachu with a Scratch, but was hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and fainted. Jessi told Rockruff to come out, and he jumped up and spun around with a perfect landing to get into the fight. The crowd cheered at Rockruff's performance. Pikachu went for Bolt Tackle, but Rockruff went for a Dodge then turned around and used Take down and hit Pikachu hard. Pikachu got up and circled around Rockruff with Quick attack. Rockruff used Scratch to stop Pikachu in its tracks. But Pikachu used his full powered Thunderbolt, the electricity spread throughout amplified and hit Rockruff. Rockruff hit the floor, while Pikachu landed on it. Pikachu then finished Rockruff off with a Quick Attack, and he fainted.

"You did great Rockruff!" Jessi said then returned Rockruff.

"Great job, Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Pikachu ran up to Ash and jumped into Ash's arms and nuzzled him.

The crowd that was watching was cheering loudly.

"Well! This was an extraordinary battle this year! Tapu Koko must have loved watching it too!" Hala shouted.

A loud "Kokoko kok okokooo!" filled the area.

"Yes! Tapu Koko has sang his approval!"

Ash then noticed something that hit the ground that hit the ground in between Jessi and him. "Huh? Where did these come from?" Ash ran up to them.

Hala looked over to Ash as he moved towards the items and saw what he was looking at. "What? These are…" He picked them up. Then he motioned Jessi over, and once she came over he looked at the both of them. "Well you two, it seems Tapu Koko has taken quite a liken to you both… or maybe it has a mission for you."

"Mission?" Jessi questioned.

"Who knows the purpose of why, but in any case Topu Koko wants you two to have these… So I guess I should be giving you these." Hala give them Z rings. "I've made these rings that are from stones I've found. Tapu Koko must have token them from me, to give to you. These Z rings can draw out power that lies deep within pokemon… which is called their Z-Power!"

Ash looked at it with a shocked look. "Woah! Cool!"

"But, you'll need to collect Z-Crystals from the Island Challenge in order to draw that power out!"

Jessi looked at the ring with a frown. "I want to do the island challenge."

"In any case , this means it's time to start your island challenge!" Kukui shouted.

Ash pumped his fist in the air. "Alright!"

Pikachu happily cheered too.

Kukui grinned. "Well, I'll explain more about it later! For now, just enjoy the festival."

Ash agreed. Then music started playing. Ash asked Serena if she'd like to dance, and she decided to.

Serena had a lot of fun seeing Ash dance. She laughed a lot that night. Serena felt really glad that she was here now, and able to travel with Ash again. Just seeing him battling and being able to goof off made her remember the times that they traveled together three years ago. But Serena then suddenly frowned, as she remembered that she's still lying to him about Nebby… To a guy who was with her throughout Kalos and helped her get moves down, cheered her on for all her contest, and comforted her throughout all her hard times. She started wondering why she's doing this to him.

Ash has noticed that Serena is feeling down and asked, "hey Serena? You okay?"

Serena put on a smile. "Yeah! No need to worry!"

Ash felt unsure, but trusted Serena's word. "Right!"

Ash excitingly ran back towards the pokemon center, as Kukui, Lillie, Jessi and Serena slowly walked towards their destination.

Lillie then walked besides Serena. "Tapu Koko is amazing, isn't it?"

Serena nodded. "It seems very strong and wise."

"It is. That's why it is our guardian… I hope that someday, I can meet it again and thank it for saving Nebby."

Nebby moved around in the bag and shouted, "pew!"

Jessi smiled. "I'm sure you will!"

"Surprisingly, it saved your life too, and gave both you and Ash a Z-ring even though you are strangers to this place."

Jessi crossed her arms with a frown. "That's… true."

Kukui has stopped as he noticed Lillie was far behind. "Hey, it's about time we head home now!"

Lillie nodded. "Well, goodnight."

"Night Lillie!" Jessi replied. Then they all left.


	6. Professor's lab

Lillie lead the to Kukui's lab. Kukui's lab is on the beach on the end of the path they were on, so Ash excitedly ran ahead to see what he'd want them for. Lillie gave him a weird look, while Jessi sighed. Serena took this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Lillie about telling the truth about Nebby.

"So… Ash is really nice too, huh?" Serena asked.

"He does seem… really caring," Lillie said. She remembered when Ash asked her if her 'brother' Nebby was okay.

"And he doesn't seem like a guy that would never even think about harming any pokemon, right?"

Lillie remembered when Ash chose the friendly Rowlet that came to him. "Yeah."

"So… What's the harm of telling him the truth about Nebby?" Serena asked.

Lillie stared at the ground with an uneasy look, and started talking in a low tone. "Nebby… I mean Cosmog, is a rare pokemon that came from someplace faraway."

Serena stared at the bag. "Wow, really?"

"Yes. He has strange power that once saved me. But… there are people that want that power for themselves."

Serena then was reminded of team rocket, and gave an angry look. "Of course…"

"So… It's just better if I don't talk about him or let out who Nebby is as much as I can… You never know, if other people around that might hear will try and take him."

"I-I see…"

"So… Please. Don't mention Nebby to anyone!"

Jessi gave a sad look. She didn't want to keep lying to Ash, but it looked as though she had no choice. "…Okay."

All four of them arrived at Kukui's house, and shouting and a bunch of ruckus could be heard coming from it.

"Uhh… What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Come on Rockruff! I'm ready! Show me what you got!" Kukui shouted.

Barking could be heard, then a loud smacks could be heard.

"Oh no… Here they go again," Lillie said.

"What?" Jessi asked.

"The professor… Never stops researching moves. Even when he's inside the lab."

"Wow! What dedication!" Ash shouted.

Lillie sighed. "We are going to have to patch the roof again… And that lab coat I got cleaned will be in shreds. I can't mend clothes, so he'll just have to buy a new one."

Ash frowned. "Wow. Seems like being an assistant could be frustrating work…" Ash commented.

"Well, it's the least I can do for him… after he generously took me in and let me impose for a three whole months and counting!"

Jessi smiled. "While he may be a bit crazy, he seems like an extremely generous man!" Dawn said.

"Of course! Well, we better go in before he causes any more damage…"

Jessi and Ash both agreed, and they all ran inside.

Once inside, there was some damage to the walls, floors, and Kukui himself. But other than that, the place looked very nice. Kukui was in front of the door, and noticed the three when they came in.

"Hey Ash and Jessi! Thanks for getting them for me, Lillie!" Kukui said. He walked over to them.

"Of course. I am your assistant, so I should help you however I can, right?" Lillie said.

"Rockruff's moves were amazing and I was making great work for my research. Anyways, can I see your pokedexes?" Kukui asked.

Jessi and Ash both replied, "sure!" Then they gave their pokedexes to them.

"So, you two like my place?"

"Yeah! It looks amazing!" Ash shouted.

"Thanks. But that's not what I called you here for. Here! I finally got these!"

"It?" Jessi asked.

"Yes! You see, there are these pokemon inside the pokedexes called Rotom!"

"Wow, really?" Ash shouted.

"Yeah! So you know Rotom can take resident up in machines, right?"

"Yeah! I've seen it happen before!"

"Awesome, right? So, we take that amazing skill of Rotom to work… we got the next generation of pokedexes! But it's only complete once we get these Rotom in these pokedexes designed for their bodies! A new way for pokemon and people to communicate!"

"Awesome!"

"So now, I just need to upgrade your pokedexes with the parts I just got…" Kukui quickly put the parts in their pokedexes, and their pokedexes sprung to life with a face resembling a Rotom on them.

"Hey you Rotoms, take good care of these two!" Kukui said.

They both floated to their owner.

"Hiya!" one said to Ash.

"Hey! Nice to meet you Rotomdex!" Ash said.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Hello!" Jessi said to her Rotomdex.

"Hi! Please don't get too rough with me!" it replied.

"I would never even think of that!"

"Yeah! So you see now that you can communicate with your pokedexes!"

They both nodded.

"It looks like they taken a liken to you two!"

"So… how exactly will this help us?" Jessi asked.

"You two don't really know how to navigate around Alola. So I programmed them to specially to help you navigate around!"

"Wow! This well really help! Thanks professor!" Ash shouted.

"No problem! To see where you're at, just look at the rotom dex, and to get the Town Map, just tap his screen."

"I don't know. Do you think you can handle reading a map, Ash?" Serena teased. She remembered how he had Brock help him with navigation, until he decided to be a doctor. And then had Cilan do it in Isshu.

"Hey! Of course I can!" Ash shouted.

"Anyways, there are some important things you two should know about the island challenge!" Kukui said.

Ash and Jessi gave their full attention to him.

"The island challenge is a chance to be the strongest trainer in Alola – the island challenge champion!"

"Awesome!" Ash shouted.

"It's an adventure for you and your pokemon!"

Jessi narrowed her eyes. "Well, that's nothing new for us!"

"There are four main islands that make up Alola, and a kuhuna on all of them. To be recognized as worthy by them, you must complete seven trials."

"Wow… That's quite a lot," Jessi said.

"You two! I'd like it if you were to give it a shot! The battled you two displayed greatly showed perfect usage of your pkoemon's moves in a unique way! I think you two have talent for that!"

"Wow! Really?" Ash shouted.

"Yeah! So, will you do it?"

"Of course!" Ash shouted.

Jessi was looking down at the ground with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"I'm really interested in seeing your more of pokemon's moves, and even with those you meet along the way here. So I hope you both give it a shot! Here, take these!" Kukui gave them some amulets.

"What are these?" Ash asked.

"Everybody doing the challenge here gets one of these island challenge amulets!

"Alright!" Ash then clipped it on his bag.

"Okay, get going you two!"

"Right!" Ash was about to bolt out the door.

"For trainers school!"

"What?" Ash shouted.

"That's where you shall begin the island challenge!"

"Alright…"

"Hey Lillie! How about you travel with these two to help them around, until they get used to their Rotoms?"

"Of course!"

After that, they all said their goodbyes to Kukui and headed out on their adventure.

"The island challenge… so that's how the people of Alola connect with the world," Lillie said.

"It is very unique journey to do," Jessi said. Serena looked down at the amulet she got.

"I understand how you feel, Jessi."

"Really?"

"Of course! I am fine with helping out, but I'd never really want to do the challenge myself!"

"Hey Serena! Don't sweet it! You said that you'd just like to watch me, and that's totally fine with me!" Ash said.

Jessi formed a small smile. She looked at her Z-ring.

" I dont know what Tapa Koko wants with us i cant do the island challenge that makes me kinda useless"

Ash stopped and faced Serena with a reassuring smile. "Of course! Just because you won't have Z-moves, doesn't make you useless at all!"

Lillie smiled. "He's right! I mean, you protected Nebby without any pokemon by your side, so…"

"Wait, Serena you did that?"

Lillie gasped realizing her mistake.

"That's so amazing!"

Serena grinned. "Your right. Thanks, you two."


End file.
